


Somewhere Only We Know

by JohnDoe221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sweet, based on the another man pictures, holmes chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: Looking around, all Louis could see was green, in all shades and forms. The grass under his bare feet seemed so bright and untouched, he almost felt guilty to stomp over it. He looked around. This was an astonishing place and he couldn’t wait to reach their destination. “Hey idiot, wait for me! Not everyone has freakish long legs as you.” ORThe one in which Harry can’t wait to tie the knot with Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always: a massive THANKS to my amazing Beta [pinky_heaven19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/) , you are the best!

[based on this tumblr post, feel free to say hey to me!](http://greenmeetsblue221b.tumblr.com/post/151061734387/h-lou-i-love-you-and-i-know-we-have-been-through/)

Looking around, all Louis could see was green, in all shades and forms. The grass under his bare feet seemed so bright and untouched, he almost felt guilty to stomp over it. He looked around. This was an astonishing place and he couldn’t wait to reach their destination.

“Hey idiot, wait for me! Not everyone has freakish long legs as you.” A few feet ahead, the tall man came to a hold, still jumping from one foot to the other. He could barely tame his anticipation, a thing Louis admired about his boyfriend. He had no idea why Harry brought him up here, but Louis was most certainly not mad about it.

After they climbed on one of the many hills in Harry’s hometown for what felt like an hour, Louis was taken aback by the view. He thought he had seen most of Holmes Chapel, but this was something else. On top of the hill was a small pond that seemed completely out of place. Louis wanted to sit down and just admire this strange place. The green surface of the water showed absolutely no movement and there was no sign of life within or around it, except for various kinds of flora.

It was already warm and summer would soon show its full power, which was nothing compared to LA., another thing Louis would not complain about. Just for a brief second, he let himself dream of a future here, or at least a similar quiet place. Going back to America after a visit to Harry’s or his hometown was always the worst. He’d started to hate LA and everything it stands for as it was, but going back after spending some peaceful days in nature and with people he loved so very much, became harder and harder.

“Lou come on! We are almost there. Hurry up!” Louis grinned to himself, following this insufferable oaf. Could he be more in love?

It took him only a minute to catch up, thanks to Harry slowing down. Both men walked the rest of the patch in silence. The colour scheme changed a little. More and more pink and purple flowers appeared in between the green grass. It was gorgeous. Louis tried to take in every single inch and every smell he could gather. The air was warm and dry with only a hint of the flowers’ sweet scent. 

“Okay, we are there.” Harry said proud, waiting for his boyfriend to react. Louis let his gaze wander again. He could barely see the pond behind them, but he could look down the other side of the hill. Looking at the steep path he was sure that no one had ever been here. He could see the town in a far distance and it looked like a tiny Lego city. It almost seemed unreal. The sun stood high above them and bathed everything in a warm yellow. Louis couldn’t stop staring down. He fell in love with this place all over again.

“I used to come here every time I felt sad or was angry at something…someone.” Taking in the word, Louis was almost scared where this was leading. “But it’s not fair. This is such a beautiful place and I only have bad memories of it. I would like to change this.”

“So you brought me here? You are such a romantic sop.”

“Shut up.” Harry punched him gently in the upper arm.

“Yes, I brought you here because I wanted to create a happy memory of this place and I wanted a piece of earth only we know. You and I. Not many people have taken the time to climb up here, everyone thinks it is just one hill like any other. When I first old my mum about this little pond and the field of pink flowers she looked at me as if I was crazy. But it is amazing, innit? ” Louis only nodded in agreement. He understood Harry’s enthusiasm completely.

Both men looked each other in the eyes for a few moments. Louis stepped a little closer to take Harry into a hug. He wanted to feel his boyfriend’s strong body pressed against his own, but Harry shook his head slightly and fell onto his knees instead.

“I know we asked each other a hundred times already, but I want to do it properly. I called your mum and sisters and asked for their permission and I even bought this.” He held a small velvet box up so Louis could look at it. He saw how much Harry’s hands were shaking and took them into his own.

  
“Keep going.” He encouraged the taller man that, even kneeling down, almost reached his shoulders.

“Louis William Tomlinson, I’m not going to tell you how much I love you and how important you have been for me in the last few years. And you also know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We promised each other to get married as soon as we both think the right time has come. Well, I want to ask you, if you want to marry me tomorrow.  Everything and everyone is on standby. If you say yes, we will be married by tomorrow evening.”

Louis was taken aback. He wanted to say something, only to take the pressure of Harry’s shoulder, but his body didn’t cooperate. He needed to scream his answer and take Harry into his arms but still his body was paralyzed.

Only when he saw Harry’s eyes tearing up he had the strength to move. “They better be tears of joy. Remember, this is our happy place. No sad tears here.” He said and kneeled down as well, giving Harry a small kiss on the nose. He had to fight his own emotions, but he needed to tell his _soon to be husband_ something very important.

“Listen to me and listen very closely. I’m also not going to tell you how much I love you, but I need to tell you how important you are to me. The last couple years have been the worst and best rollercoaster. It was a nightmare and a fairytale at the same time. I have no idea how this would have ended if you hadn’t been there at any moment. Every time I needed you, you were there. I don’t know how you did it, but you did and I’m willing to thank you for the rest of my life. Of course I want to get married to you. The sooner the better.”

Louis watched as Harry’s expression changed. The almost fearful teary look was gone in an instand and a bright smile covered his whole face. All of a sudden he let himself fall onto the grass. He looked so happy and innocent with his dimply smile and his adorable sweater paws.

“Come lay with me.” Harry urged, but Louis only shook his head, took out his phone and snapped a quick picture. “I would rather enjoy this incredible view from up here.” He kept looking at Harry for a while before his eyes started to wander around.

“I’m happy you chose this hill.” He mused and Harry hummed in agreement.

“Somewhere only we know.”

Smiling, Louis took a last look over the area before he finally laid down next to Harry.

“Right, I like that a lot. _Somewhere only we know_.”

 

 


End file.
